c tu assez fou pour vous?
by Queen of the four elements
Summary: je ne suis pas bonne pour résumé alors allez juger de vous même, bande de paresseux!!!!
1. Chapitre 1

Voici une nouvelle sorte de ff, du style a Diva. Bonne lecture!!!  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Diva : Bonjour tous le monde et bienvenue à cette nouvelle émission de Tes qui toi???? Aujourd'hui, nous aurons des invités plus intérressants que la semaine passée, qui, pour vous rafraichir la mémoire, était le Pape et ses autres légumes. Oups!Pardon, je veux dire le Pape et ses autres sujets. Ce fut tellement palpitant de disputer avec eux, surtout quand ils nous ont montré comment ils fesaient pour violer les ptits garçons(il faut dire qu'on a perdu la moitié de nos auditeurs)Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Nous avons comme invités les personnages de HUNTERXHUNTER!!!!  
  
** Ils rentrent dans la salle en saluant la foule en délire **  
  
La foule : OOOUUUHHHH!!!!!!KIRUA, I LOVE YOU!!!! GON, LOOK AT ME!!!! KURAPIKA, SHOW ME YOUR EYES!!!! LÉOLIO, GET OFF THE WAY B*TCH!!!(b*tch pour léolio…ça doit faire un dure coup pour lui and his feelings mais ON S'EN FOUT!!!)  
  
Diva: Oh! Quel accueil chaleureux(pas pour tous le monde mais en general). Vous ne savez pas comment je suis contente que vous soyez là! En partie parce que si vous seriez pas venu, on aurait eu les personnages d'un manga porno en studio et pour ça j'aurais eu droit à une rupture de contrat. Je pense que je vais commencer pas…GON! Dis-moi Gon, penses-tu retrouver ton père?  
  
Gon : Je pense que oui. Dans ma famille on est pas des experts en cache-cache et on s'emmerde à la fin alors je pense que mon père va se tanner un jour et je pourrais enfin dire : " Un, deux, trois pour papounet!!! " en touchant le but.  
  
Diva : Comment fais-tu pour faire que tes cheveux tiennent debout comme ça?  
  
Gon : J'utilise un gel coiffant qui est fait exprès pour le poil de mouton. Je connais un mouton que ça marche très bien sur lui (Tu le crois que si tu le vois que ses cheveux tiennent! C'est considéré comme un des miracles de Jésus dans notre temps!) alors j'ai essayé et ça à marcher!!(en parlant du mouton, je ne vise personne en particulier, voyons!!!^_^)  
  
Diva : La bergère a perdu son mouton!!!!!! Oh pardon, j'ai cette chanson dans la tête…Mais un peu de sérieux svp!!! Ah merci Béatrice, avez-vous mis 2 cuillèrés de sucre?? Oui? Merci! Mmm…le sérieux goûte bon…Bon, revenons à nos moutons…Oups!!Je l'ai encore dit!!! Gon, voudrez-tu connaître ta mère?  
  
Gon : En réalité, non!!  
  
Diva : Et pourkoi ça??  
  
Gon : Je pense que ma mère a du faire quelque chose pour que mon père m'aie pris avec lui et est pris la peine de m'amener chez ma tante. Et même si j'aurais envie, je pense que le mangaka ne se donnerait pas la peine de dessiner un nouveau personnage pour être ma mère…  
  
Diva : Merci Gon, pour toutes tes réponses aussi simples que toi.  
  
** La foule applaudit **  
  
Diva : Maintenant, au tour de…mmm…KURAPIKA!!! Kurapika, aimes-tu tes yeux?  
  
Kurapika : En réalité, j'aurais aimé avoir les yeux d'un vert gazon et quand je suis faché(e) de les avoir plus sur le fushia que sur le rouge, tu vois ce que je veux dire?  
  
Diva : Non je ne vois vraiment pas mais bon…Je voudrais savoir d'ou vient ta chaîne??  
  
Kurapika : Dans le manga,, on dit que c'est une chaine de Nen mais c'est comme dans Spiderman. On dit que c'est un mutant qui a des trous pour lancer ses toiles mais dans le vrai vieux Spiderman, il a une montre avec des cartouches de jus d'araignée. Moi, ma chaîne, je l'ai achetée en solde à Home Dépôt. Elle n'a rien de nenéien!!  
  
Diva : Que penses-tu qu'on fait avec les yeux de tes frères??  
  
Kurapika : Je pense qu'on en a fait de la confiture de fraises sans fraise. Je sais que Kuroro aime ça…  
  
Kuroro (en se levant brusquement de sa chaise) C'EST MÊME PAS VRAI!!!!!  
  
Diva : Kuroro, calme toi!!!!Dernière question, quel est ton vrai sexe? Pourquoi tu le caches?  
  
Kurapika : Ah ça je ne peux pas le dire parce que si je le dis, on ne va plus acheter nos mangas mais je vais faire une exception. Viens avec moi.  
  
** Il (ou elle) emmène Diva dans la toilette des handicapés ( les 2 sexes peuvent aller là). **  
  
*** Quelques instant plus tard ***  
  
Diva : Wow! Maintenant je suis la seule à le savoir…  
  
Kurapika : Je caches mon sexe parce que ça ne se montre pas! Oups! Je l'ai pris dans le mauvais sens! Je ne le dis pas parce que j'ai signé un contrat de confidentialité avec l'auteur et qu'il veut lui même divulguer le secret. Eh! Tu m'as eu! Ta dernière question était pas vraiment la dernière parce qu'il y en avait une autre après!!!!! Je me suis encore fait rouler…moi qui doit avoir l'air intelligent…J'ai encore échoué…c'est tof…  
  
Diva : C'est la dure loi du show-biz…Nous revenons après cette très longue pause parce que les biscuits étaient avariés et qu'on a tous dans le studio une légère diarrhée et et qu'il y a qu'une toilette…Et aussi pcq je ne veux pas vous mentir en vous disant qu'elle sera courte comme le font plusieurs animateurs et qu'on fait des pubs qui durent plus de temps que l'émission même!!!  
  
## Comment vous trouvez à date??? Au début, je voulais le faire en un one-shot mais un one-shot que dure une dizaine de pages même voir une quinzaine de pages( des feuilles mobiles, j'écris à la main en premier et il faut dire que j'écris gros!), il faut le dire que ça fait dure!!! Et il fallait mettre les pubs…C'est maintenant COTONNELLE le sponsor de l'émission pour l'argent et pour le fournisseur no1 des toilettes du studio à présent…hihihihi!!!( En parlant du mouton et de la bergère, ses filles existent vraiment et vous avez pu voir qu'elles ne sont pas vraiment mes amies, alors je les insulte en public) ## 


	2. Chapitre 2: au retour de la pause

Chapitre 2  
  
Diva: Ouf que la pause fut longue...  
  
Menchi: VOTRE CUISINIER EST MÊME PAS BON!!!!! iL A MIS TROP D'OEUFS DEDANS!!!! MOI JE M'EN VAIS!!!! C'EST UNE INSULTE À LA CUISINE!!!! XO  
  
Diva: OOOOhhhh...que c'est dommage...(au moins il y aura une personne de moins à interviewer!) Passons à...LÉOLIO!!!  
  
Léolio: Oui c'est moi! Bonjour, public en délire adoré!(air snob)  
  
Public: crick, crick...(silence de mort)  
  
Diva: WoW, quel silence...euh, passons à autre chose...Léolio, pourkoi tu te bats avec un couteau à beurre?  
  
Léolio: CE N'EST PAS UN COUTEAU À BEURRE!!!!!!  
  
Diva: Bon, d'abord, pourkoi tu te bats avec un couteau à fromage?  
  
Léolio: CE N'EST PAS UN COUTEAU À FROMAGE!!!!! C'EST UN CANIF!!!  
  
Diva: Ouais, peu importe, allez, réponds à ma question, on a que 2 heures...  
  
* Gon, Kirua et Kurapika sont crampés *  
  
Léolio: Qui vous a autorisé à rire??? Bon, je me bats avec mon CANIF (il regarde Diva avec un regard aiguisé comme un couteau à beurre) parce que ma mère dit que les autres armes pourraient me blesser gravement et qu'elle ne veut pas me perdre...  
  
Tout le monde: oooohhhhh...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
* Tout le monde se roule à terre *  
  
Léolio: ARRÉTEZ!!!  
  
Diva: Ok, prochaine question:(elle s'essuie une larme) Pourkoi tu es toujours en complet veston?  
  
Léolio: Parce que je le veux. Pourkoi cette stupide question???  
  
Diva: Parce que ça te fait pas bien.  
  
Léolio: Oh bin là!!Si je suis ici pour que cette fille m'insulte, moi je m'en vais!!!  
  
Diva: Avant de partir, une dernière question...Pourkoi tu es si laid?  
  
Léolio: PARCE QUE MON PÈRE ÉTAIT UN SANS-DESSIN!! ÇA TE SUFFIT COMME RÉPONSE?!!! BYE!!!!!  
  
Diva: Tant fait pas Léolio! Si tu tiens plus de ton père et que celui-là a pu se trouver une femme pour le faire, t'as encore des chances mais elles sont très minces à cause aussi de ta mère. Tu es un mélange des deux, oublie pas!  
  
Léolio: ELLE M'ÉNERVE!!!!! XO  
  
* Il part en claquant la porte et tout le monde est pris d'un fou rire *  
  
Diva: Oh non! Maintenant, il nous reste 2 sièges de libre et ça fait pas beau. Messieurs les concierges! Oui vous là!!! Venez vous assoir ici!  
  
Concierge 1: Je t'avais dit qu'un jour ils allaient nous interviewer en travaillant ici comme ''janitor''. C'est tellement palpitant et pleins d'aventures de nettoyer les toilettes avec le monstre du bol qui les hante.  
  
Diva: Euh ouais c'est ça! J'avais très hâte d'arriver à la fin de l'émission. Maintenant, c'est le tour de...KIRUA!!!!!!  
  
Kirua: Quelles questions bizarres va-t-elle me poser???J'ai peur...  
  
Diva: Kirua, qu'est-ce tu penses de ''l'entrainement'' que tes parents t'ont donné?  
  
Kirua: Bin à cause de ça,je ne me suis pas amuser à l'examen de Hunter et tout le sang sur mes ongles donnent un mauvais gout à la nourriture.  
  
Diva: Oh oui! C'est terrible ça! Prochaine question: Ça fait tu mal?  
  
Kirua: De koi tu parles???  
  
Diva: De tes mains. Elles changent kan tu tues quelqu'un...  
  
Kirua: Oh...euh...bin...ça pique un peu-ti-peu mais ça chatouille plus que ça fait mal  
  
Diva: Tu tiens ça de ki?  
  
Kirua: De la famille de mon père. La famille de ma mère sont trop tapettes pour ça. Ils préférent tuer avec leurs parasoles qu'avec leurs mains. Ça sali trop les mains et les vêtements si tu n'es pas vraiment bon.  
  
Diva:Que penses tes parents de ton ''Don"?  
  
Kirua: Ils disent que je suis l'élite de ma famille et que la boule de graisse qui, à ce qu'on arrête pas de me dire, est mon frère me pourra jamais m'arriver à la cheville. Tu veux ke je te raconte une histoire full drôle sur mon frère???  
  
Diva: OOOOOOUUUUUIIIIIII!!!!!!!!  
  
Kirua: Mon frère voulait jouer à Greed Island mais il est si gros qu'il ne rentrait pas dans l'espace de stockage du joueur!!!!!  
  
* À la maison *  
  
Frère(jai oublier son nom): JE VAIS LE TUER!!!!! JE LUI AVAIT DIT DE NE JAMAIS RACONTER CETTE HISTOIRE MAIS IL A KAN MÊME OUVERT SA GRANDE TRAPPE!!!!!  
  
* Retour au studio *   
  
Diva: Oh mon dieu! C'est très drôle!!!!^o^ Je pense qu'il me reste qu'une question: POURKOI TU ES SI BEAU??????*o*  
  
Kirua: Euh...je pense que je tiens plus de ma mère sur ça. ALLO MAMAN!!!!j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça...Ma mère est entourée de bandage à cause de ça. Elle est tellement belle que même les bibittes lui collent. Même mon frère est tombé amoureux d'elle. Moi, je ne l'ai jamais vu.  
  
Diva: Pourkoi des bandages?  
  
Kirua: Mon père aime pas les musulmans et elle ressemble à une musulmane avec et aussi parce que le mangaka ne voulait pas dessiner une nouvelle face et il est pas capable de faire des miss Univers comme ma mère parce que ma mère a déjà été une à cause de sa grande beauté et aussi parce qu'elle a discrètement tué toutes les autres!!!  
  
Diva: Oui, ça c'est des bons arguments...Bon, voilà pour l'émission de cette semaine!!  
  
Brigade fantôme:ET NOUS!!!!  
  
Les autres: ET NOUS!!!!!!  
  
Diva: J'AI DIT QUE C'ÉTAIT TOUT POUR CETTE SEMAINE!!!! Vous passerez la semaine prochaine. De toute façon, je n'ai pas encore fait vos questions et l'auteur a tout lu les HunterxHunter mais elle les a jusqu'au 5 et elle a pas une mémoire d'éléphant cette fille là!!!(Merci Diva pour prendre ma défense :')---De rien Diva ^-^)  
  
Kuroro: Et pourkoi on est venus??Hein?!!!!  
  
Diva: POUR COMBLER LES PLACES VIDES, ÇA SE VOIT PAS!!!!!  
  
Kirua: Moi j'ai une question pour toi...  
  
Diva: Hey!!! C'EST MOI KI POSE LES QUESTIONS ICI!!!!!mais on va faire une exception!^^  
  
Kirua: Veux-tu sortir avec moi?  
  
Diva: OOOOOUUUUUIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!XD  
  
Kirua: Allez viens!!!!  
  
Diva: Au revoir les amis!!!!^o^  
  
*** Oh que c'était drôle faire cette interview. Vous voulez savoir la fin????Il n'y a pas eu de "semaine prochaine'' parce que Diva et Kirua sont tombés follement amoureux et qu'ils sont partis à Hawaii et ils ont fait quelque chose de pas très très catholique (la chaleur excite, non?!!). Alors l'émission a été annulé pour congé de maternité (Diva et Kirua ont 20 ans ici Ok!!!!!!) et ils vont bientôt se marier. L'émission a été remplacée par une émission animée par le Pape et ses plantes décoratives de cabinet oups!!!!! je veux dire ses cardinaux, prêtes et tous les autres machins et ils parlent de leurs activités pastorales noctures.Mais ils firent pas long feu...(on se demande pourquoi...)  
  
Léolio a encore des séquelles psychologiques à cause de Diva. Gon est tombé amoureux de Béatrice, celle qui a donné la tasse de sérieux à Diva. Kurapika anime maintenant la nouvelle émission: "L'art du nen". Il s'est marié avec QUELQU'UN (JAJA!!!! je n'ai pas encore dit le sexe de Kurapika!!!!) presque comme lui mais cette PERSONNE a les yeux blancs (avec le contour noir quand même!) quand elle (cette PERSONNE) se fâche. Ils ont eu une belle fille aux yeux roses et un petit gars aux yeux jaunes(des jumeaux).  
  
FIN :"( (enfin, je pense...)  
  
_______  
  
*** Je sais, je n'ai pas mis Kuroro ni Hisoka comme certaines personnes me l'ont demandé mais je pense faire une suite juste pour elles(j'espère qu'elles se reconnaissent!!!)MAIS(il y a toujours un MAIS) il faut attendre que j'ailles les hunterxhunter ou apparait Kuroro parce que j'ai un peu oublié mais juste un peu oublié...Mais ça viendra!!!!!!Je vais bientôt commencer à travailler avec mon assurance sociale!!!!!Mais il faut attendre...Mais je pourrais commencer maintenant, je connais assez Hisoka et dans les autres Hunter on ne le voit pas souvent(pôve toi!!!!NIACK, NIACK...il est trop laid! Au début du volume 4 il m'a fait super peur avec sa face de psychopate!!!!!J'avais oublié ce visage de possédé et en plus il fesait noir dans le sous-sol(eh oui, je dors toute seule au sous-sol avec les araignées et les fantômes(trop cool n'est-ce pas!!!!)) alors j'ai failli crier!!!!Bon je pense que j'en dit trop comme somilia qui dit qu'elle va arrêter d'écrire mais elle ne s'arrête pas( Ten fait pas Günter, j'aime ça, lache pas la patate!!!! Ça ne me dérange pas)LOL à la prochaine et oublie pas aller voir mon profil pour voir les autres fanfics ke j'ai écrit pour ke vous les lisiez même ceux ou le manga vous l'aimez pas, sa vaut le coup(Diva, arrête de faire de la pub...) Bon maintenant je m'en vais pour de vrai alors ne pleurer pas...Oh oui, l'histoire de HunterxHunter ou il y a Connie, je ne peux pas la continuer, j'ai perdu l'histoire dans un cahier et aussi parce que je ne voulais plus l'écrire, je trouve l'histoire...Et...GÜNTER!!!!CONNECTE TOI SUR MSN!!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!! ET ÉCRIT MOI MÊME SI T'AS RIEN A DIRE!!!!!JE M'ENNUIE DE TOI SOMILIA, JENFIA, KENIA ET TOUT LE TRA-LA-LA...!!!!Beubye pour de vrai de vrai maintenant!!! ;p 


End file.
